


Commitment

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, struggling to get it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen gets carried away proving that he loves Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming%5D).



> Beta-ed by Fredbassett

As Stephen shifted uncomfortably on the bed, Lester shot him a concerned glance. “Are you OK, Stephen?”

“Yes, fine.”

Lester raised as eyebrow. “If I hurt you ...”

“No, it's not that.”

“Than what is it?”

Stephen opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think how to say what he wanted to say.

“Well? I don't have all night, you know. Some of us have meetings tomorrow.”

“I ... um, that is.”

“Spit it out.”

“Marry me!”

Lester blinked at Stephen in surprise. “What?”

Stephen dropped his gaze and picked at the sheet. “OK, so it's called a civil partnership, but we'd still be married.”

“In front of all our friends and colleagues?”

Stephen nodded. “Of course. You said I should show people.”

Lester just looked at his lover. “No.”

“No?” Stephen asked confused. “What? Why? I thought you wanted everyone ...”

Lester cut him off. “I did.” He sighed. “Don't ask me just because it's what you think I want. It doesn't work like that, Hart.” He rolled over and turned his back to Stephen. “Go to sleep.”

Stephen just lay there, going over and over in his mind what had just happened. It didn't take long for him to silently groan. Fuck. No wonder James still doubted his sincerity, and Stephen's impulsive proposal had just made things worse. Much worse.

***

Stephen dashed into the ARC conference room and swooped up the wrapped present from James' chair. He had planned on James finding it there at the start of his meeting, so everyone would see how much Stephen loved him. Now, however, Stephen knew that was a stupid idea. No wonder James doubted his intentions. Stephen now saw that everything he had done recently to prove his love to James, hadn't achieved what he'd hoped for. All it had done was to show everyone else that he and James were together. Stephen sighed. Fuck, he really was bad at this relationship thing.

He glanced at the present again before smiling and tucking it into his jacket to take home. It would mean far more to James if he found it on his pillow. At least Stephen hoped a private declaration of his love would mean more to his lover. It just seemed he could do little right at the moment when it came to James and their relationship.

***

Stephen took advantage of his lover's late meeting to make a quick dash around the supermarket and then head home. It didn't take long to get the room ready with candles ready to be lit, James' favourite classical CD ready in the player and James' favourite meal slowly cooking in the oven. All Stephen needed now was for his lover to be on time – he could only hope Cutter would remember that part of the plan. Maybe he should give Jenny a ring to make sure ...

Before he could decide, Stephen heard the door opening and looked up at his lover as the man raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the room. “Plans?”

“I'm sure you'll enjoy them, James. Go shower. Don't be long as it'll be ready in ten minutes.”

Lester sniffed the air before raising his other eyebrow. A quick smile flashed across his features before Lester grabbed Stephen and kissed him thoroughly. “Anyone would think you were wooing me.”

***

Stephen woke in the early morning and stretched, wincing slightly as his arse twinged. Smiling as he remembered the previous night, Stephen glanced over at his still-sleeping lover.

He was fairly quiet as he dressed, but Stephen knew his lover usually slept until he was back from his early morning run. A murmur from Lester made Stephen pause, and then smile as his lover grabbed Stephen's pillow to hug and bury his nose in.

Although he had no intention of running today, Stephen kept the pretence going. He needed time to prepare his surprise.

Soon the smell of a cooked breakfast filled the air. Stephen jumped when a sleepy voice asked. “Breakfast? I think you really are wooing me.”

“What, James. I ...” Stephen threw up his hands. “Fuck that. I am. I want to make it up to you. For ignoring you at work and then going overboard showing off that we were together. You deserve better. Better than me.” His voice died to a bitter whisper at the end and he turned away from his lover.

Lester sighed softly and then wrapped his arms around Stephen. “No, love. You are what I want. Just you. I love you, Stephen.”

Stephen twisted around in Lester's arms and looked searchingly into his lover's face. “You mean that?”

“Yes! Of course I do.” Lester pressed a demanding kiss against Stephen's lips, seeking entrance and twining with his lover's tongue. Breathless when they parted, Lester spoke with a twinkle in his eyes. “Ask me again, love.”

“Ask you? ...” Stephen looked puzzled for a moment, and then he understood.

***

Stephen grinned at Lester before leaning in for a kiss. This felt right. A private ceremony with just him and Lester, with Connor and Abby present as witnesses. No fuss, no playing to the audience. Just them, together, forever.


End file.
